Highway to Hell
Highway to Hell '''is a case in Season 1 of Criminal Case in Mighty Forest, district based in Fario. Plot The team got a call from a car accident on the roadside. When they get there they found Peter Peterson, dead. Giving all the evidence Lena and the player found they arrested Stephan Irving for the murder. He said that the victim used his feelings towards him and betraying him. Judge York sentenced him to 30 years in jail. After the trial, Anna came tot he station asking the player for help with Forest Keeper legends. At the end of everything, when the team back tot he HQ, Chief Rust informed the team that Anna Irving went missing. Summary Victim: * Peter Peterson (hit by a car) Murder Weapon: * Car Killer: * Stephan Irving Suspects Stephan Irving (Car Seller) '''Profile *Stephan eats bacon. *Stephan has 10" foot size. *Stephan drinks coffee. Appearance * Stephan wears blue. Anna Irving (Police Officer) Profile *Anna drinks coffee. Appearance * Anna wears blue. Alberto Kidney (Vase maker) Profile *Alberto has 10" foot size. *Alberto drinks coffee. Appearance * Alberto wears blue. Jessie Canales (Engraving master) Profile *Jessie eats bacon. *Jessie has 10" foot size. *Jessie drinks coffee. Madison Fella (Street Racer) Profile *Madison eats bacon. *Madison has 10" foot size. *Madison drinks coffee. Killer's Profile * The Killer drinks coffee. * The Killer has 10' foot size. * The Killer eats bacon. * The Killer wears blue. * The Killer has brown eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Roadside (Clues: Dead body, Broken GPS, Tire; Victim identified: Peter Peterson) * Examine Broken GPS (Result: GPS; New Crime Scene: Car Saloon) * Examine Tire (Result: Substance) * Investigate Car Saloon (Prerequisite: GPS Restored: Clues: Ticket, broken vase, pocket watch; New Suspect: Stephan Irving) * Examine Ticket (Result: Name; New Suspect: Anna Irving) * Examine broken vase (Result: Note; New Suspect: Alberto Kidney) * Examine pocket watch (Result: Engraving; New Suspect: Jessie Canales) * Speak with Stephan Irving about the victim (Prerequisite: Car Saloon searched) * Speak with Anna Irving about the victim (Prerequisite: Ticket recovered) * Speak with Alberto Kidney about the victim (Prerequisite: Vase restored) * Speak with Jessie Canales about the victim (Prerequisite: Engraving revealed) * Analyze Substance (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer drinks coffee) * Autopsy Victim's body (18:00:00; The Killer has 10" foot) * Move to the next chapter (0 stars) Chapter 2 * New Crime Scene: Fario Entrance * Investigate Fario Entrance (Clues: Broken sign, pile of leaves, Broken iron) * Examine Broken Sign (Result: Sign; New Suspect: Madison Fella) * Examine pile of leaves (Result: Pictures) * Examine Broken Iron (Result: Screwdriver) * Question Madison about the sign (Prerequisite: Sign restored) * Question Anna about her connections with the victim (Prerequisite: Pictures found) * Analyze Screwdriver (12:00:00; New Crime scene: Bathroom; Attribute: The Killer eats bacon) * Investigate Bathroom (Prerequisite: screwdriver analyzed; Clues: Dirty clothes) * Examine dirty clothes (Result: Note) * Examine Note (Result: Text) * Question Stephan about the note (Prerequisite: text recovered) * Move to the next chapter (1 star) Chapter 3 * New Crime Scene Crashed Cars * Investigate Crashed Cars (Clues: Cartron Box, button box, broken plastic) * Examine Carton Box (Result: Target) * Examine Button box (Result: Rock) * Examine Broken plastics (Result: Doll) * Question Madison about the target (Prerequisite: Target found) * Question Jessie about the doll (Prerequisite: Doll restored) * Analyze Rock (03:00:00; New Crime Scene: Welcome board) * Investigate Welcome Board (Prerequisite: Rock analyzed; Clues: Lockpick, Keyhole) * Examine lockpick (Result: Substance) * Examine keyhole (Result: Fibers) * Analyze Substance (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has brown eyes) * Analyze fibers (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer wears blue) * Arrest the killer now! * Move to Myth or Reality? 4/5 (1 star) Myth or Reality? * See what Anna wants * Investigate Fario Entrance (Prerequisite: Anna interrogated: Clues: Broken wood, pile of leaves) * Examine Broken wood (Result: Leg) * Examine pile of leaves (Result: Fork) * Analyze leg (12:00:00) * Analyze Fork (03:00:00) * Question Madison about the leg (Prerequisite: Leg analyzed; Reward: Burger) * Question Jessie about the fork (Prerequisite: Fork analyzed; Reward: 20 000 coins) * Investigate Welcome Board (Prerequisite: Madison interrogated; Clues: Broken device) * Examine Broken device (Result: Device) * Analyze device (00:05:00) * Speak with Anna about the messages (Prerequisite: device analyzed; Reward: Forest Keeper Mask) * Move to the next case (2 stars) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Fario Category:Mighty Forest